


Demon Days

by haikuhamster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, CASTIEL IS UNPURE AF TBH, Castiel is a Little Shit, Demon Dean, Dirty Talk, First Time, King of Hell Dean, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, lots of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuhamster/pseuds/haikuhamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the king of hell, and the whole "nobody dares mess with me" thing can get pretty boring. Even punishing isn't fun anymore. But one certain angel prisoner might make things a little more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Days

Days like this are tiring. "Hey Kevin, whiskey," he says. Always drinking but never drunk. Not enough, at least. Being king of hell has its perks, obviously, but it's not the "kicking ass and taking names" life Dean expected.

Days like this are spent punishing, and never directly. He's taken over Crowley, but that means in every respect. Now he's the one sitting down on a throne with liquor, prisoners led in to his feet to be punished. One creature after the next, mainly infidelious demons.

"Hitman, my lord. Naomi had him killing humans before their times were up," said Alfie, trying to control the bound demon he was referring to as he writhed and snarled.

Dean smirked. "Huh," he said, clicking his tongue as he rose from his throne and walked towards the demon, who slowly stopped resisting as Dean grew closer. "So what was she paying you, little half-assed assassin? Clearly not much, considering a hitman worth a dime knows not to get caught."

"Nothing," the demon said with an evil grin. "I liked it."

Dean chuckled, and began pacing as he spoke. "See, I could believe that, but you've gotta have a severe lack of balls to be Naomi's bitch. Especially for free." He whipped around, his face inches from the demon's own, his eyes switching to reveal his bright red optics. "So honestly, I don't give a shit whether you got your rocks off on it or not."

The demon replied by simply spitting in his face. Dean stepped back in surprise as his eyes switched back to the white scleras and green irises he bore all his human life. As the shock wore off, he started to chuckle, which quickly turned into bodied laughter.

"That's good, I'll give you that," he managed through chuckles. "Cute, but I'm afraid now's where your fun stops. I think you've earned a nice warm bath, don't you?"

The demon looked confused at the leniency, then realized what Dean meant. His face melted into one of horror, and he began chanting "no", getting progressively louder as he was dragged away to the holy water tubs by Alfie. Dean ignored him, calling for the next one.

Dean sat back down as another prisoner was brought in. He barely looked up as Charlie spoke.

"Caught trying to convert demons against hell," she said simply

"I wasn't trying to do anything, I was asking why they fought for you," said a gravelly voice. That caught Dean's attention. He looked up to see a simple man in a tan trenchcoat with messy sex-hair and piercing blue eyes. The five o'clock shadow was taunting, and the challenge in his entire demeanor had Dean already having reached his decision. But he decided to toy longer.

"Really? You asked demons why they fight for the hell instead of some pathetic angels?"

"We are not pathetic," sex-hair said defiantly. Dean was taken aback immediately. 

"We? Wow, Charlie, looks like you went and poached up an angel," he said, catching her pleased smile at the praise. "Go ahead out, I'd like some time alone with Poseidon here."

As she left, Dean walked over to his mini-fridge (thank you, Sam, for genius ideas) to get himself a beer, having already downed the whiskey Kevin brought him not long ago. "Brewsky?" he asked the angel.

"Is it tampered?" Dean laughed, pulling out two and reaching out to hand one over. The prisoner hesitantly took it, attempting to unscrew it. Dean supressed a grin, and reached over to pop it off with his silver blade.

"Alright, junkless, can I trust you?" he said, tapping the chain between the handcuffs on the angel. At his nod, Dean uncuffed him, and he visibly relaxed as they fell. Dean pointed to a chair near his own thrown. "Sit."

"So, what's your real name?" Dean and the blue-eyed angel both sat down in their respective seats.

"Castiel," he relpied.

"Dean. So, what business do you have talking to my men in the first place?" Not that he actually cared, he was a bit too focused on the way Castiel's throat moved with the beer traveling down it.

"None beyond my own curiosity," Castiel sighed out.

"Oh really? Lying is a sin, y'know," he smirked.

"An angel of the Lord does not lie."

"But with that sex hair I'm sure you've done enough unholy deeds," Dean said with a wink. At Castiel taking another swig of beer and looking at the floor shyly, Dean held back a gasp. "You have had sex haven't you?"

"I've never had the opportunity." Holy fuck... Literally. "I've seen humans engaging in... that... over the eons, but never decided to partake."

"Seriously? You are not going to die a virgin on my watch," Dean said mischeviously.

"I was hoping not to die at all." Was this guy purposely trying to avoid all the innuendos or was he really this airheaded?

"Oh that depends, Cas. If you can figure out what I want from you by the time I'm done with you, you're safe. If not, well, no promises." Dean got got up from his chair and took a step towards Castiel, setting their beers on the table next to his throne.

"How am I supposed to figure out what you want?" He looked up, squinting his eyes and knitting his brows and goddammit he was cute. Dean immediately yanked the angel up to his feet by his tie, pulling him in until their faces were mere inches apart.

"I guess that's two things you'll have to figure out." Dean pulled Castiel in again, this time to clash their lips together. He tasted the beer on him, and the hesitation was obvious. He didn't let up, especially not when the angel kissed back.

Castiel groaned softly and ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, and immediately the demon granted him entrance. Their tongues explored each other's mouths hungrily, tasting each other. When Castiel bit down on Dean's lip, he lost it.

Dean grabbed Castiel, one hand in his hair and one on his lower back, both pulling him closer and grinding on him a bit. Castiel reciprocated by putting one hand on Dean's ass and squeezing and the other on the back of his neck. Castiel's mouth muffled the gasp at the squeeze, but he still groaned at the sound and ground into Dean.

Dean moved his hands to Castiel's muscular shoulders, deciding immediately that he was wearing way too much clothing for what Dean had planned. He shoved the trenchcoat to the floor, pleased at how Castiel desperately pulled it off his own hands too before putting both hands back on Dean's ass. Dean shoved off his black coat too, and worked to unbutton the white shirt he had underneath. Once they got that off, Dean reached down to undo Castiel's belt, but not before his fingers brushed over the erection pushing at its confines.

"Holy shit..." he breathed into Castiel's mouth. "This is all for me, huh?" 

"Certainly, Dean, but that's not what your real aim is. You don't want to possess me in any form of the word," he replied, pulling back slightly to look Dean in the eye. "See, the way you've been peeling my clothes off reveals how you're not in anything for yourself. You simply want me." The two men looked at each other through two pairs of equally lust-filled eyes, yet Castiel's were challenging.

"Or maybe I'm just trying to get your weapons away from you so I can kill you without a fight."

"I don't think you plan on that. I think you plan on letting me have my way with you. I think I've figured out what you want, Dean."

"And what would that be?" Dean bit back.

"You'd like me to do whatever I want," Castiel's eyes were piercing through Dean's as though he was searching through his soul for the answer. He got it at Dean's gentle bite to his own bottom lip and the shy manner in which he looked away. Castiel pulled his head back towards his own by his hair for another kiss, surprising Dean this time. The surprise quickly wore off, and soon Dean was kissing back as Castiel's hands traveled over his body, feeling every muscle he could reach. 

As Castiel moved to nibble Dean's jaw, he also moved to unbutton the man's flannel. Dean moaned at the soft bites trailing from his chin to his ear, moving to undo Castiel's belt again and pull his pants off, which he kicked to the side. He sucked the skin below Dean's ear, leaving a hickey and causing him to groan.

"So used to being spoiled, but you're so weak for me. All mine," Castiel whispered darkly in Dean's ear, causing Dean to shiver. He placed one hand on Dean's ass and the other on the bulge threatening to burst through his jeans. "All mine. All of you. Say it, Dean."

"Yours," he breathed as Castiel grabbed the bottle of lube Dean kept in his pocket. Dean whimpered as Castiel began to undo his jeans and pull them down. "All yours. Fuck, Cas, I'm all yours, please."

He heard Castiel uncap the bottle, but that was all the warning he got before a generously lubed finger was rubbing around his rim under his boxers. He gasped as Castiel broke through, but the angel buried the finger slowly and kissed him softly through it.

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked gently, pulling away to look Dean in the eyes. Dean nodded furiously, groaning as Castiel took that as an opportunity to move the finger slowly in and out. "Good boy, so tight..."

"Fuck, Cas," he breathed, and the angel pulled Dean's boxers down as he worked his finger at an annoyingly slow pace. "Please, more" he begged, gasping when Castiel picked up the pace and another lubed finger poked at his entrance. "Yes, please, fuck," he rasped.

"What would you like, Dean?" His voice was low and seductive, but other than that he gave no vocal signs he was anything but calm. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Fuck, more, I want you to fuck me, please," Dean begged again, moaning loudly as Castiel pushed the second finger in all the way and immediately began working his fingers in and out steadily. "Fuck, Cas, another, please."

Castiel simply pushed his lips against Dean's, stifling his cry as Castiel's fingers grazed his prostate. He added another only then, as Dean was coming apart. With the three he began to work his fingers around, not only fucking Dean with them but stretching him out, scissoring and pushing deep.

"Cas, I need, please, your cock, Caaaaasss," he begged.

"What do you need, Dean? This?" Castiel yanked his own boxers down with his free hand, lubing it up when he kicked them away. Dean moaned at the spectacle. It had to be 7 inches at least, maybe 8. Castiel pulled his fingers out of Dean (not missing the whine), looked around for a moment, smirked, and walked over to sit on Dean's throne. "Come here, king. Your divine right to the throne beckons you."

Dean's legs felt like jelly at the sight, how could he resist? Normally he'd kill anyone who sat in his throne without a second thought, but he looked so good. Dean crawled onto Castiel's lap, facing him, and lined up the angel's cock with his entrance. He slowly pushed down, wincing as the head breached his entrance but loving the way Castiel's hands flew to his hips. He slowly lowered himself down, inch by inch, feeling everything.

When his hips rested on Castiel's, he looked at the angel's face. His head tilted back, gritted teeth, eyes squeezed shut as he fought not to move and hurt Dean. When Dean was comfortable he rolled his hips slightly, causing Castiel's eyes to shoot open and his teeth to open for a gasp. He looked Dean in the eyes and twitched his hips up to meet Dean. Dean nodded, and both men leaned in to claim each other's mouths as they slowly moved their hips in time with one another, Castiel pulling Dean's hips up and down to meet his own thrusts, hitting his prostate like it was his job.

As they fucked faster, Dean's moans grew louder, and Castiel grew more confident. "You like that, don't you, Dean? You like my cock stretching your pretty hole? Your cock is so hard and I haven't even touched it. I'm gonna make you cum so hard you scream and I won't even have to touch you. Everyone will hear you and they'll know what I'm doing to you, they'll know you're mine."

"Fuck, Cas, I'm so close," Dean moaned. Castiel stopped immediately, pulling Dean down so their hips were flush against each other. Dean whined, and went to move his hips, but Castiel held him firmly in place. "Wha-"

"I didn't say you could cum, Dean." Castiel leaned to suck a dark hickey over his Adam's apple, holding his hands above his head to restrain him from touching himself. "When you cum, it's mine. Always. Be a good boy and I'll let you," he said against the side of his neck, placing another hickey there.

"I'm yours, please fuck me, I'll be good, I promise," he begged.

"The king of hell will be good?" Castiel chuckled, sending shivers up Dean's spine.

"Yes, please, just fuck me, please, so good."

Castiel twitched his hips up once, and Dean cried out. "Do you want to cum, Dean?"

"Please." Twitch. "So bad." Twitch.

"You'll come after I do." Castiel let Dean's hands go, and gripped the base of the demon king's cock tightly to hold him back. He plowed into him, Dean's ass slapping against Castiel's thighs. Castiel slowly let himself go in Dean. 

"All mine, Dean, your ass is all mine. I hope you feel me for days. I hope everyone sees your neck and knows I've claimed you. I might just sin a little more so I can come back and fuck you again and again. Would you like that, Dean? Your own little fallen angel to play with? All for you, because you're all for me. I hope you can't fuck anyone without thinking of me, wishing it was me who was groaning in your ear. Fuck- shit- I'm-" he came clutching Dean's hips hard enough to leave bruises, having let go of Dean's cock and now feeling his ass flexing and convulsing on his own cock, practically milking him as Dean came all over both of their chests with a loud groan. 

They both came down from their blissful orgasms after a while, and Dean realized his situation. He'd just fucked the prisoner. Worse, he'd made a deal and he now had to hold up his end. Sure, it hadn't been official, but Dean wasn't dishonest like other demons. He had to let Castiel go.

"Hey, buddy, you're free to go, if you want," Dean stuttered out. He didn't want Castiel to leave. He was sexy and challenging and angelic and badass and goddammit if he wasn't worth a round two.

"I think I'll stay, for now. Hell is intriguing, and I'd like to learn more about it. Can I have your word on my safety?"

Dean felt his heart flutter at the prospect of Castiel staying. He kissed the angel's cheek and turned to face him. "Are you making a deal with the king of hell, angel boy?"

"Deals are two-sided, I have nothing to give. This would be me asking the king of hell for some kindness." Castiel's smile was warm.

Dean smirked, pulling Castiel's hand back to his ass. "I think you've got quite a bit to give. Deal or no deal, Cas, safety for sex?"

Castiel grinned at Dean, and stated, "Deal. But I feel as though I'm gaining more out of this than you, are you sure you're fit to rule hell?"

"I'll fuckin' show you who's the king of hell," Dean said, pulling a chuckling Cas in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't given up on The Other Side yet, I'm just trying to make the second chapter good. I didn't plan very well, and nobody told me making your first fic a series wasn't a great idea. Hope you enjoy this shameless smut because I'm a sucker for Top!Cas and dirty talk is pretty much my bane. I've got more kinks I plan on working into fics but I like this for now. ❤ Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
